mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ridickulouse Scenarios
Algorithm Land Scape *Storming on to a coastline from the sea or on to an island, the attacker - 10 and defender + 15. *Storming in to a desert, high mountains or jungle the, attacker - 10 and + defender gains +15. *Regional tactical Advantage: +15 defender/-10 attacker (for example crossing the Kalahari desert) *Armed expatiation in large extremism climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will also be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. In this case the defender gets an advantage of +20 and the attacker gets a disadvantage of -10 *Knowledge of landscape: +25 for in one's homeland, +20 for warring in an adjacent nation (maritime borders count), -5 for low knowledge of an non-adjacent lands which are on you continent, -20 for not on you're continent, -20 for no knowledge of a distant realm that is not even on your continent and in polar regions (unless the attacker is also polar)-30 *Hellscape: -30 attack + 20 defence Motive *Political: +10 *Economic: -15 *Liberation/Defending Independance: +20 *Cultural/Religous: +26 *Gain Land: -12 *Victim nations' life or death = +30 to the nation who is fearing being wiped from history, +5 if facing losing over 10% of it's territory. *Revolt: +22 *If there are multiple motives the average will be found *Unification: +18 *Tensions (like if America and USSR went to war): +10 *Provoked: +10 *No Motive: -20 *Purge: +40 attack - 30 defense Foreign Aid *For other nations aiding it will be oppsoite their nation rank x how many thousand soldiers they are sending. If America sends 1000 soldeirs to Al-Qaeda it will be 1000x4=4000=+4 *Every nation offering supplies to their side= +5 *Every vassal nation any way helping with their side= +20 * Deity Blessings **Cthulu: +40 attack + 40 defense +Unholy bonus. **Apollo: +50 attack +10 defense +Holy bonus **Asmodeus: +60 attack -20 defense +Unholy bonus. **Yaweh: +80 attack -40 defense +Holy bonus Nation *State of Economy: +12 (Flourishing), +9. (good-OK), +7 (Mild), +5 (Depression), 0 (crumbling) *Many or major defenses and fortified places: Defender + 20 *Technology: 0-9; with 0 being the worst, 2 being poor, 8 being normal and 14 being ahead of time. *Power: V -7, IV 0, III +7, II +10, I +15 *Side with greater population: +13 *Side with greater industry: +10 *War Weariness: If you have been fighting for more than 3 turns in a row -5 each turn due to battle fatigue until you make peace for at least 2 turns (does stack) *Stability: Very (+12), Pretty (+7), Holding (+0), Somehwat (- 5), Low: (-10), Very Low (-12) *Infastructure: Grande (+12 atk, -12 def), Good (+8 atk, -8 def), OK (+5 atk, -5 def), Mediocre (0), Poor (-7 atk, +7 atk), Crumbling (-14 atk, + 14 def) *Federation/Feudal/Autonomous States/Militia: -10 atk/ +15 def Military *Powerful: +15 *Strong: +12 *Stronger: +9 *Mild: +6 *Weak: +3 *Horrid: +2 *For every 5 thousand soldiers it is + 1 x {Insert Oppiosite Nation Rank Here} *Naval support: +6 per 10 ships *1/2 x score for every front *-1/3 if there is conscription *-1/y for parts of nation occupied *-1/6 for every recent defeat *Unholy: +40 attack - 20 attack *Holy: +40 defense - 20 attack *Horde: +75 attack -150 defense * Other *Morale: -7 In face of larger army, -15 for completely surrounded, +7 for in face of a smaller army, +15 for surrounding enemy. If defeated last turn, then the looser from that battle is -6 to his opponent in this battle *RNG: A random number between 1-15 is chosen by random.org *Suprise: +30 atk, -10 def